Log 33
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Solarix's Logs 4/4/2012 07:46 PM Solarix strides along the road, glancing this way and that. He slowed down shortly, sighing a little bit anxiously as he sought out someone here, hoping to come across her. Murusa comes from the Forum at a leisurely pace, having done her devotionals for the cycle. She spots the familar figure of the Hierophant and walks toward him, "Good cycle." Solarix brightens a little bit, and smiles as he makes his way over towards her "Ah Murusa. I was hoping to come across you." he explains "I would like an update on the fabrication of our engine-controller." Murusa smiles to him, "OH? I'd like to hear it." she replies. Solarix pauses at that, confused "Errr... You are not on the fabrication team?" he asks, visibly puzzled. Murusa shakes her head to him, "I'm not no. You know how engineers can be. I left them to their own devices." Solarix nods "My mistake. I for some reason thought you were. Shall we then?" he gestures in the direction of the R&D buildings. Murusa inclines her head, "Yes." she smiles, turning to fall in beside him. "I hope they have good news." Solarix starts to walk along steadily with Murusa, and asks "Have other preparations gone well? The diversion?" Murusa mms, "As well as can be expected." Solarix nods "Excellent. Any problems with the Autobots? I know some of them can be rambunctious." he remarks. Murusa mmms, "Not really seen them around here. But I haven't heard of anything." Solarix nods "I see. Well, they have been busy as well. I have trusted our General to ensure that we coordinate well with them. Mayhaps our volunteers are in Iacon." Murusa considers, "I suppose they are, which is good. Who knows where this alliance may lead us." Solarix responds "Well, it will lead us into survival, but sadly it is only for the duration of this problem. After the problem is solved, it must be dissolved." he sighs, sadly Murusa hms, "Oh? I'm sorry to hear that. I was hoping we could at least maintain positive relations afterward. Never know when we'll need each other’s help again." Solarix smiles "We won’t be enemies if that's what you mean, but I invoked some very rarely used powers to achieve this alliance, but only on very specific terms." he explains. Murusa nods, "I understand." Solarix twitches his wings again, and slows abruptly "Sorry. I need to slow down a little. I've been aching in places.": Murusa inclines her head, "No problem." she replies understandingly. Solarix asks, semi jokingly "how do you keep your own health? You move like you are fresh off the assembly line." Murusa smiles to that, "Oh I see my medic for regular checkups as well as do my own self-maintenance." Solarix smirks "Ah. Maybe I should see who tends to you then. I do not have the skills to tend to my own parts save basic maintenance." Murusa hms, "I'll give you his datachip card." Solarix nods "Thank you. I'll have to wrestle with my own medic of course but maybe they can work together. I really do wish I could get out more though." he admits. Murusa considers, "Maybe I could come over and help you learn to maintain yourself Hierophant. A little oiling does wonders." Solarix hmms at that, considering "I will think on it. I mostly long to zip along the freeways once more the way I used to. Maybe someday I will again." Murusa ahs softly to that, "Maybe." she offers with a smile. Solarix looks rather saddened at something, then shook it off. "Here we are. Let's go see what the engineers are up to." Murusa says, "Yes let's."